Its Gone Too Far.
By Zion Coleman What happened to that blue hedgehog we know and love? Why has Mobius gone insane? Why did I listen to that voice, to step in the heart, the core, the living embodiment, of madness? All the tears and blood, I saw what it feels like, when non-innocence goes too far. My name is Jay. And I got this game. It is a Sonic 3 cartridge. Nothing more, nothing less, Right? It blew up in my face that fateful day... So anyways, let me begin our journey into this nightmare. It was the 21st of December 2012. My little brother was paranoid that the world was going to end tomorrow. My mom was setting up our usual X-mas decorations. My dad was on his way from work. That’s when it hit me like a cold slap to the face- I should go to my friend Nigel’s house while mom's setting up everything. I asked my mom, “Hey mom, can I go to my friend's house?” She replied “Yes, just make it in time for dinner.” ”Alright mom.” I said back. So I walked to my friend's house. I was about to leave when I saw what looked like a cartridge on the floor. I picked it up, only to see it was Sonic 3, my dad's favorite game when he was little! He said this thing was now a bootleg made by his sick friends. I stuffed it in my coat pocket, and I went to my friend's house. I walked through the snow, the snowflakes looked like miniature snowballs. I was ready to play Sonic 3. I am sure he has a console to put the game in. Emulator or a SEGA Genesis to the core. I wanted to see why this was a good classic. After walking down the street for a good 5 minutes I found my friend's house. His house also had X-mas decorations up. I rang my friend's doorbell. And my friend appeared. He said “Hiya Jay! Whatcha got today?” I smirked. And I said “Sonic 3” He said back “Really, well I got Sonic & Knuckles” “Did you know we can play these games together?” I said. “Check it out!” he replied. He showed me a Sonic and Knuckles cartridge. With the lock-on. And near-factory condition. “Do you also realize we need a Genesis to play this?” I asked him. He said “Sure, my dad has it in the attic. That's were this game came from.” He pointed the the cartridge. I walked with him to the upstairs floor. After we got the Genesis out, we hooked it up to the TV in his room. His dad helped us, because he knew the 90's better than anybody. We turned the Genesis on, and we started the game. The first thing that was off-putting, was the Sega logo. It was dark red, and the “SEGA” scream from Sonic 3D blast was here, but low pitched. Sonic did his usual spinning into the Sega logo thing. And he was in the emblem. As usual. But he seemed nervous. Frightened even. The ribbon said “ITS GONE” and “& KNUCKLES” was replaced with “TOO FAR” I looked at Nigel and Nigel looked back. “What happened?” He asked me. “I think this is a hacked game.” I confusingly replied, “Let's just start the game.” We hit START, and the game automatically choose Sonic alone. Sonic was surfing. Instead of being the beta Sonic 2 style, it was the Sonic 3 style, like the snowboarding part from Ice Cap Zone. Sonic jumps off the surfboard and runs on the shore. Knuckles, just stood there, and said “Good luck” then runs off. Sonic shrugged at me, and the level started. Sonic was still a bit nervous, His waiting animation was the beta sleeping one. Only after 5 seconds, he jumped back in shock like he had a nightmare. I guided Sonic to the cut-scene area only for Knuckles in the Flame Mobile(1st boss in the game) to start shooting at Sonic, and a shadow figure which seemed familiar... Sonic looked behind him and did a spindash to the right. Sonic started to panic as I guided him through the rest of Act 1. In the place where the blimp normally was, Knuckles was in the flame mobile, but he only shot at, Tails? Tails looked like he was in a huge fight. And he carried a spear. Tails jumped up, and stabbed the spear through the windshield. Knuckles struggled with the controls, only for him to fall out of the Flame Mobile. Which then proceeded to blow up. Knuckles ran away from Tails, Sonic ran away with Knuckles. Act 2 started. I was Sonic, and Knux was the CPU player. Knuckles pressed switches that closed doors. But Tails flew over the doors. Tails was on the other side. With this time, a switch. He pressed it and Angel Island turned dark. Sounds of a girl panicking and somebody hitting walls were heard, then a “SPLAT!” sound. “Your love is joining next...” Tails said. He turned to us and said “You idiot, I am tired of your abuse. I am the person who gets killed, every, and I mean ,every time. I HAVE TO DIE! Now I am the person in charge here. I AM TAILS THE FOX! NOT A PUNCHBAG YOU SLUTS!” My friend laughed at Tails cursing like a sailor, while I stared in shock. I also saw animals beating the shit out of each other. Some with knifes, and some dead ones. Sonic and Knuckles whimpered. “This is a stupid game, who bootlegs a game. And turns a lovable guy EVIL?” I said. " That Sonic 3 bootleg is a childhood ruiner!" Sonic and Knuckles were about to be crushed, by the floor rising up into spikes. Knux did a spin dash. Sonic did not make it, and was crushed. Knuckles cried for Sonic. “Why is Knuckles crying? Is it because Sonic died?” I asked him. “Yep.” He said back. Knuckles then stopped crying. And he turned Super. He charged at Tails. Tails was killed by Knuckles' punch. “What the actual fuck?” my friend said. Knuckles said “It's gone too far, Tails” Then he punched his corpse into the wall. Knuckles reverted. A red thing came out of Tails, and Tails' body slumped to the floor. Text appeared saying “Tails has returned from his nightmare. Now let him rest.” 5 seconds later, the game shut off. It was almost time for dinner, so I left the game off. Then I left the house with my winter coat. I was confused at what I saw... But at least it didn't change my life. But my friends was... He's goes insane after mere mention of Sonic. After playing that game I knew why Tails was so angry. As I slept I thought of it like this: He is always tortured, so he tortures Sonic and Knuckles. He is killed, beaten, and called cringe-worthy by some the fans. Now he is a insane little fox who's goal is to torture the people who tortured him. I think about it every night when I sleep. What has he done?... It's gone too far... Sonic, I'm sorry. Why did he have to kill you? I am responsible for this to happen to you. I will make sure, you do not have to feel sad. Tails had gone too far. I looked my cartridge, then I threw it on the ground. And fell asleep. I then had a dream, I was on the computer, when Tails appeared saying something, "9,1,5,2,0,1,6," "Wha?" I said. Then I saw a bright flash, And I was in a room, Tails appeared saying "Please die, Jay Anderson" Then he appeared in front of me and diced me like an onion. I woke up after that. To be continued... (If I feel like continuing this stupid story) Thank you KaptainDTSW. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas